An organic optoelectric diode is a device that converts electrical energy into photoenergy, and vice versa.
An organic optoelectric diode may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One is an optoelectric diode where excitons are generated by photoenergy, separated into electrons and holes, and are transferred to different electrodes to generate electrical energy, and the other is a light emitting diode where a voltage or a current is supplied to an electrode to generate photoenergy from electrical energy.
Examples of an organic optoelectric diode may be an organic photoelectric device, an organic light emitting diode, an organic solar cell and an organic photo conductor drum.
Of these, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to an increase in demand for flat panel displays. Such an organic light emitting diode converts electrical energy into light by applying current to an organic light emitting material. It has a structure in which an organic layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode.
Performance of an organic light emitting diode may be affected by characteristics of the organic layer, and among them, may be mainly affected by characteristics of an organic material of the organic layer. Particularly, development for an organic material capable of increasing hole and electron mobility and simultaneously increasing electrochemical stability is needed so that the organic light emitting diode may be applied to a large-size flat panel display.